Oh, Dear gods?
by R10Hattan
Summary: After Yugi's other half left for the afterlife, Yugi's life soon turned simple and lonely. Her friends soon grow distant and her life takes a twist in another direction, when she finds herself on Azeroth! Now she must survive in this war trodden world. Fem Yugi
1. Chapter 1

After Yugi's other half left for the afterlife, Yugi's life soon turned simple and lonely. Her friends soon grow distant and her life takes a twist in another direction, when she finds herself on Azeroth! Now she must survive in this war trodden world.

Female Yugi, Male Yami(Atem).

Oh, Dear Gods!?

_"It was uncertain on how the universe came to be. Some conclude that a catastrophic cosmic explosion that sent infinite worlds spinning out into the vastness of the Great Dark - worlds that would one day bear life forms of wondrous and terrible diversity. Others believe that the universe was created as a whole by a single all-powerful entity. Though the exact origins of the chaotic universe remain uncertain, it is clear that a race of powerful beings arose to bring stability to the various worlds and ensure a safe future for the beings that would follow in their footsteps._

_The Titans, colossal, metallic-skinned gods from the far reaches of the cosmos, explored the newborn universe and set to work on the worlds they encountered. They shaped the worlds by raising mighty mountains and dredging out vast seas. They breathed skies and raging atmospheres into being. It was all part of their unfathomable, far-sighted plan to create order out of chaos. They even empowered primitive races to tend to their works and maintain the integrity of their respective worlds._

_Ruled by an elite sect known as the Pantheon, the Titans brought order to a hundred million worlds scattered throughout the Great Dark Beyond during the first ages of creation. The benevolent Pantheon, which sought to safeguard these structured worlds, was ever vigilant against the threat of attack from the vile extra-dimensional entities of the Twisting Nether. The Nether, an ethereal dimension of chaotic magics that connected the myriad worlds of the universe, was home to an infinite number of malefic, demonic beings who sought only to destroy life and devour the energies of the living universe. Unable to conceive of evil or wickedness in any form, the Titans struggled to find a way to end the demons' constant threat."_

_~Excrept from "The Titans and the Shaping of the Universe"_

It was several months since the 'Nameless' Pharaoh, Atem left for the afterlife after the ceremonial dual and left Yugi. Things have change since then, Yugi, a once, unsure, bullied girl, to strong, authoritive woman. She kept the title of Queen of games, not of greed and power, but for the fact none could easily beat her, not even Kaiba Seto could. Soon, her grandfather passed away, leaving the Kame Game shop to her. Though sad and mourning, Yugi understood her grandfather's time had come (Just like Yami's) and had to go.

Yugi's life had soon fallen into a simple routine, she'd wake up and do her morning ritual. Once done eating breakfast, the hikari would open the shop on weekdays, spend endless amount of time tending to the shop till it was closing time. On some days she would close early, since Kaiba or some other duelist would challenge her to a duel and she would proceed to hand their asses back to them. Weekends were pretty much the same, except she would be in the park.

Sometimes, especially when she starts to feel particually lonely, she would think back to the days when she and the gang were together, with Yami missing his memories and sharing a body with Yugi via the Millenium Puzzle. Ryou sharing his with his own, thieving, look-alike counter part called Akefia Bakura, who was the King of Thieves in Ancient Egypt. Anzu, with her strange, selfish personality, but a friend and dancer nonetheless. Jounouchi, the aggresive, rugged, golden retriever looking, former Yugi bully ( It was before he realized Yugi was a girl) and Yugi's friend. Honda, though not as close, was still a great friend and was also dearly missed by her.

Things had changed, Anzu had left for America two months after Yami went into the afterlife when a dancing oppurtunity came passing by. Yugi had watched silently as Anzu left for America. Yugi hadn't heard from her friend since then, but she heard alot about her performances.

Honda had moved on with his life after his mother had gotten very ill, forcing him to attend, that's the last Yugi ever saw him.

Jounouchi became a world reknowned duelist, going to every duel no matter what and soon forgot to come home to Domino City, the only known duelist to this date he couldn't beat were Seto, Yami and Yugi. It is uncertain if there were any others.

Bakura Ryou, who knows what happened to him. After the Millenium World, he disappeared off the face of the world, which saddened Yugi somewhat. Yugi sometimes wonders on her off days on what he is doing, and if he was living the life he wanted.

Sighing, Yugi shifted herself from her position n the couch. Her former, short starfish-shaped hair was now very long that it was kept in a ponytail. In rememberance of her former life, before that of Queen of Games, Yugi had somehow clipped her hair at the back against her elastic to resemble a smaller version that of her old hairstyle.

Her short stature had seemingly disappeared over night and now she was only a few inches shorter than Anzu. It seemed like puberty had gone through late for one Muto Yugi and soon she was a slim, petite girl with an average size bust and wide, slender hips.

Flicking absentmindedly at a the bang of blonde hair that fell infront of her face, her concentration completely on the book she was reading. Yugi did not bother opening the shop today, not many people would arrive today if there was a tournament in the Kaiba Park.

Although she lived a peaceful, quiet life, Yugi was often contemplating what-ifs. Her life had gotten pretty lonely and without Yami to share a body with, dare say, boring. Everything was too peaceful, empty and meaningless. After three years of running around dealing with world ending threats, Yugi suddenly felt lost. Like another part of her had died.

She would think long and hard on what would've happened had Atem not walked through the gates of his afterlife. Yugi might've still had her friends to talk to, but she didn't have her partner and that's what hurted the most. But as per Yugi's nature, she tended to avoid it, not for their sake, but for hers.

Yugi was drawn out of her reading stupor when she heard a strange shuffling noise. Looking up from her book, " The Lost Arc" by Michael v.T., Yugi turned her attention towards the basement door. To her utter bewilderment, there looked like there was a bright light glowing inside the room and Yugi knew for a fact she didn't put the basement light on. Not that it could go on, since it was broken. The strange shuffling noise seemed to worsen and into a strange, loud whirring noise. Yugi wondered for a moment if her neighbours also heard the strange noise. But the lack of complaints, showed that either no one cared or could hear it. The last option bothered Yugi, maybe she was going insane?

Seeing that drawing out her curiousity wouldn't work, Yugi placed her book down on the counter and walked towards the door and for a second there, Yugi swore she heard a musical voice, before she opened the door and everything went black.

* * *

I have been bored these past few months and would occasionally look at random cross-overs. I, being bored, decided to do something unusual and thus created a Warcraftx Yu-gi-oh crossover. I don't think i will continue it though. I hope you enjoyed the read and i would enjoy some comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, Dear gods?!

And here i am, with another chapter!

Chapter 2

Over time, demonic entities made their way into the Titans' worlds from the Twisting Nether, and the Pantheon elected its greatest warrior, Sargeras, to act as its first line of defense. A noble giant of molten bronze, Sargeras carried out his duties for countless millennia, seeking out and destroying these demons wherever he could find them. Over the eons, Sargeras encountered two powerful demonic races, both of which were bent on gaining power and dominance over the physical universe.

The eredar, an insidious race of devilish sorcerers, used their warlock magics to invade and enslave a number of worlds. The indigenous races of those worlds were mutated by the eredar's malevolent powers and turned into demons themselves. Though Sargeras' nearly limitless powers were more than enough to defeat the vile eredar, he was greatly troubled by the creatures' corruption and all-consuming evil. Incapable of fathoming such depravity, the great Titan began to slip into a brooding depression. Despite his growing unease, Sargeras rid the universe of the warlocks by trapping them within a corner of the Twisting Nether.

While his confusion and misery deepened, Sargeras was forced to contend with another group intent on disrupting the Titans' order: the Nathrezim. This dark race of vampiric demons (also known as dreadlords) conquered a number of populated worlds by possessing their inhabitants and turning them to the shadow. The nefarious, scheming dreadlords turned whole nations against one another by manipulating them into unthinking hatred and mistrust. Sargeras defeated the Nathrezim easily, but their corruption affected him deeply.

As doubt and despair overwhelmed Sargeras' senses, he lost all faith not only in his mission, but also in the Titans' vision of an ordered universe. Eventually he came to believe that the concept of order itself was folly, and that chaos and depravity were the only absolutes within the dark, lonely universe. His fellow Titans tried to persuade him of his error and calm his raging emotions, but he disregarded their more optimistic beliefs as self-serving delusions. Storming from their ranks forever, Sargeras set out to find his own place in the universe. Although the Pantheon was sorrowful at his departure, the Titans could never have predicted just how far their lost brother would go.

By the time Sargeras' madness had consumed the last vestiges of his valiant spirit, he believed that the Titans themselves were responsible for creation's failure. Deciding, at last, to undo their works throughout the universe, he resolved to form an unstoppable army that would set the physical universe aflame.

Even Sargeras' titanic form became distorted from the corruption that plagued his once-noble heart. His eyes, hair, and beard erupted in fire, and his metallic bronze skin split open to reveal an endless furnace of blistering hate.

In his fury, Sargeras shattered the prisons of the eredar and the Nathrezim and set the loathsome demons free. These cunning creatures bowed before the dark Titan's vast rage and offered to serve him in whatever malicious ways they could. From the ranks of the powerful Eredar, Sargeras picked two champions to command his demonic army of destruction. Kil'jaeden the Deceiver was chosen to seek out the darkest races in the universe and recruit them into Sargeras' ranks. The second champion, Archimonde the Defiler, was chosen to lead Sargeras' vast armies into battle against any who might resist the Titan's will.

Kil'jaeden's first move was to enslave the vampiric dreadlords under his terrible power. The dreadlords served as his personal agents throughout the universe, and they took pleasure in locating primitive races for their master to corrupt and bring into the fold. First amongst the dreadlords was Tichondrius the Darkener. Tichondrius served Kil'jaeden as the perfect soldier and agreed to bring Sargeras' burning will to all the dark corners of the universe.

The mighty Archimonde also empowered agents of his own. Calling upon the malefic pit lords and their barbarous leader, Mannoroth the Destructor, Archimonde hoped to establish a fighting elite that would scour creation of all life.

Once Sargeras saw that his armies were amassed and ready to follow his every command, he launched his raging forces into the vastness of the Great Dark. He referred to his growing army as the Burning Legion. To this date, it is still unclear how many worlds they consumed and burned on their unholy Burning Crusade across the universe.

Excrept from ""

Corin's Crossing, a beautiful, small town located deep within Darrowmere Forest. Its name came from the three main roads that connected in the town. It was a mostly quiet town, with the occasional trader and merchant, who try their luck to go by through the back roads, in hopes of avoiding bandits. Everyone was familiar with everyone here, even Ol' Marris would come here on occasions, in hopes of finding that certain item Darrowshire didn't have.

Driliwyr, a young adolescent boy with red, long hair held in a pony tail, was the one person who stuck out in Corin's Crossing like a sore thumb. He was a young orphan, discovered by the town healer Ocythiel. The people of Corin's Crossing accepted him easily within their community. His quiet and peaceful personality was a refreshing change to most of the boisterous people of the town.

It was strange for the towns people though. Driliwyr was at an age where he should-be been taking an interest in a girl or girls, in fact, he should've been trying to court one for a while now. He was a very handsome boy and got the interest of the girls of the town. But the truth was, none of the girls in the town caught his eyes. Driliwyr felt that deep down, somewhere there was a girl made especially for him, one that could understand him, one that could keep up with him, one that would not be judgeful of others. Someone that could balance out all his fatal flaws.

"Driliwyr, while you go hunting, i would like you to keep an eye of for VenomLeaf. I'm a bit low on them." An aged feminine voice called out. Ocythiel, the old woman who found Driliwyr as a child, was the town healer. She lived in The Broken Scripture Inn, as Ocythiel was adamant about staying there.

In the very early morn, when the sun was not up, Darrowmere Forest had a heavy mist descended upon it, making it hard to see. Driliwyr was accustomed to this and would wake up early to get a better , Driliwyr started walking in a brisk pace, intent on getting an early start and if he stumbled on Venom Leaf, all the better. Ignoring the sounds of creaking from some of the houses.

After a small journey north east, almost far, deep in the woods, Driliwyr was bored. It seemed today was quiet, a bit too quiet. The sun was already out and not an animal in sight. It seemed as if someone had scared away all the animals, which is quite unfortunate. Luckily, Driliwyr found Venomleaf, so at least he won't have to go back, empty handed.

" I swear, If I cannot find anything, then I will go straight back." Driliwyr growled under his breath. Shaking his head, Driliwyr stalked forward, silently, in hope of not scaring any prey away and just when he was about to turn around, and head back. Driliwyr saw it, or to be specific, her.

Driliwyr slowly walked towards her, the woman was lying, curled up on the grass, unconscious in what was her sleeping wear. Her hair was the most peculiar thing about her, it was three colours at once and almost made him stumble from how odd it was. Two blonde bangs framed her face, her hair was black, but at the tips, there was a blueish magenta sheen to it. Her hair was really spiky, even though it was face was cherubic, almost like it was made from a professional craftsman. Pink pouty lips, a cute button nose, with skin as pale and flawless as marble.

Driliwyr gulped, this was definitely not what he expected.

* * *

I believe, i did all i could. I might continue it, but i'm not really certain. I know where i want to take this, and how it should go, but i am uncertain on how i am going to fit Atem in. Any suggestions? Please leave a review. :)


End file.
